To Live,Love and Hope?
by BloodyO.oCrumpet
Summary: Galbatorix is giving some strange and unpredictable turns to the war,theVarden are confuse but not lost. Murtagh is doubting, please R&R Rated T for safe. Formally now more MurtaghXEmilye
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and girls, this is my first story and I will want any kind of review. Some of the chapters are going to be short, and some grammar mistakes, but whatever that's how I write. And mostly they will be written around 2-5 am because I have insomnia, and sometimes I don't even know what I did or what I wrote. I may have some OC or OOC, I don't understand them very well, and**: ANY IDEAD FOR THE TITLE WILL BE VALUABLE.**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own a thing, but if I could I will just ask CP for Murtagh.

The story will be set after the siege of Feinster; it's not how I think the fourth book will be, maybe an AU.

* * *

Chapter #1

It was getting dark and Feinster had just been taken by the Varden, Murtagh had just killed Oromis and Glaer at the siege of Gil'ead. Galbatorix had just used his unfaithful rider to do the treacherous deed, killing a rider and its dragon, now it seems like if time and fate were against them. But Eragon didn't care if fate was being grouchy with him, again; he had already lost his uncle, his farm, his home, Carvahall. But, what had hurt the most was to discover that his mother Selena was dead and an assassin; although the most hurting thing was the knowledge that Brom was his father. Both relief and angst, they had traveled together across Alagaesia, and died at the claws of the Ra'zacs.

Half saved by this mysterious young man named Murtagh, they traveled together to the Varden, Murtagh unwilling knowing that he was going to get kill or locked up by them. Know he was just a traitor, and his half-brother. Eragon didn't knew what to feel, he was just so confused how everything was just developing.

"Hail, Shadeslayer!" Scream a soldier as he passed by. He continue walking until he felt a slender arm around his shoulders, "Hi Eragon," said Katrina; his sister-in-law. "Hi Katrina. How are you"? He asked her, continuing walking with his head down. "Well… the baby and I are ok, but you?" she asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"I don't know, it's that all this war… just too much for me. Sometimes I wish I had never found Shapira's egg." He said, and it was true, although he loved her very much, she had caused so many problems. "Will you be able to forgive me for what I did? I put you in danger, you almost get kill! If I had left it where I found it we would all be at Carvahall right now." Eragon told her. He felt so bad, it was like if all Carvahall loathed him.

Suddenly Katrina stopped and put herself in front of him, he noticed she was wearing a light green dress tide at her slender waist, and her copper hair was pulled back by a ponytail. While in the other hand he was still in his chainmail. She softly lifted his chin with one hand so that he was looking at her. "It's not your fault, Eragon. I mean, it's fate, what can we do against it? Sooner or later you were to find the egg and become a rider. You are Alagaesia only hope of defeating the Empire, without you being a rider all Carvahall might just be dead. You are a hero Eragon, not villain." She was a kindhearted person, and then she gave him a very warm and comfortable hug. He looked at her and murmured a thank-you.

"Come, Eragon Shadeslayer Bromson, lets seek for Roran and have dinner together as family." Saphira made a roaring sound, "And of course you Saphira! Come lets go to seek him." She said and grabbed his hand.

_You see little one? There are people who care for you, like your family._

_I know, thank you Saphira, is that sometimes I just wished that nothing of this had happened. Yet I'm grateful to have you._

_As long as we are together no enemy will dare raise a hand against us, neither Murtagh nor Thorn. They shall fear us! And they should know that we will have revenge for Oromis and Glaer!_

_Aye Saphira!_

They found Roran talking with Carn. "Oh, hi Eragon," he said and gave him a *manly hug* And kissed Katrina. "Will you come to dinner with us, Carn?" she asked the magician. He looked at her and smile "I am sorry, but I can't Lady Arya Dröttningu said that she and the other elves will teach us new tricks, maybe in another time. Goodnight." He said and left

The three made their way to the lunch room, talking and gossiping for Guntera's know how long.

"Well is far too late and who knows what will happen tomorrow. Goodnight Eragon," said Katrina and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Katrina, Goodnight Roran," Eragon said to them.

"'Night, brother," said Roran and have him another *manly hug*.

He watched as they left for their tents, arms wrapped around each other waist. Eragon just wished for some human-female company. He slowly found his way to his tent and laid on his *bed*

_Goodnight Saphira_

_Goodnight, Eragon. Rest you need it I have a very good feeling about tomorrow. _With that she closed their link and went o sleep.

Eragon didn't continue to stare at his tent *roof* and wonder how everything would've been if he hadn't found Shapira's egg; or how it would have been if Murtagh didn't exist or if he had grown in Carvahall and Eragon had lived at Uru'Baen. Tired of so much brooding, closed his eyes and dream of the reconstruction of Carvahall, and living in peace with Saphira, Roran, Katrina and their son/daughter to be born.

* * *

**Well i want to know how i did; so please Read&Review/or R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it comes Ch.#2; and thanxs for the 3 reviews: Rainchecker (who is write about the summary, I blame my insomnia) anonymous:Deathmaniac **

**Disclaimer: I blame my insomnia for this chapter, and? Yes, I remember now ALL BELONGS TO CP. Yeah, that's it.**

**R&R**

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________Uru'Baen _____

It was a cold, rainy night; just two days ago Murtagh, the Imperial rider had killed Oromis and Glaer. Although Galbatorix murder them using him. But what's done it's done; Galbatorix was frustrated to discover that Glaer didn't have his Eldunari.

_He must've given it to the farm boy, Eragon. Well done, Murtagh now you must come back._He remember when he return to Galbatorix dark palace, he thought he was going to be punished from trying to stop Galbatorix from entering his mind, but he was wrong, actually the king was really pleased; _One more enemy down. _The king re-grew Thorn's tail, and then left for a secret mission, which he didn't told Murtagh more than "I'll leave for a pair of weeks, commander Oliverti will be in charge. Follow by my most trusted mistress, Lady Anna." And with that he left.

Murtagh remember all, he was shocked with Galbatorix reaction, but didn't complain. He was laying bare chest on his bed, weird, _I'm his slave, and I hate him and he knows it. And still he gave me this room. _It had big windows that overlooked at the capital, the building was dark, and all the colors used for the decoration were red, gold, black, and leather. Very few blue, green and brown. There were frowning gargoyles in very corner; all the doors were weighty and a dark brown color shade. All he did was to stare at the ceiling, staring at the dark candelabrum, he tried to reach Thorn's mind, but he was asleep. Murtagh wasn't sleepy, more like bored he wished to have someone to talk to.

looked himself at the mirror: his hair was long, the shadows make his face look hollow, he looked pale almost like a ghost, and he notices for the first time ever since his returned to Uru'Baen, that he looked… thinner. _I look and fill like shit. _He thought, shaking his head out of those thoughts went for a midnight stroll. The palace was dark no light but some thunders illuminated it. He walked with no exact course; he went upstairs, up to the eleventh floor. Galbatorix room was the last one; it was protected by two heavy oak doors. Lady Anna's room was to Galbatorix left one. He continue up to the twelve floor, when he noticed that there was an opened door and firelight escaped from it.

There was a little of hesitation from his part, but he approached the room interior non the less. When Murtagh walked in he noticed there was a young woman of his age, nineteen; sitting at a wine red divan. She was pale, a bit more than him; she was thin, with long blood-red hair, wearing a simple grey dress, barefoot. She was reading a book about poltergeist; Galbatorix daughter. (I decided to add this character, blame my insomnia meds. She is a secret, the Varden don't know about her. Just some servants, all swear to death never to revealed about her existence) "Um, hello rider," she said looking from her book to him. "Hi," he simply responded, he was astonished, was she talking to him?

"What are you doing so late?" she asked him. He thought about an excuse of hearing some noises, but decided not to lie; "I'm not sleepy, getting bored so I went for a _little _stroll. Pardon my intrusion, princess." She looked at him, putting her book aside, he felt her eyes looking at his body and face; she smiled and stands up. "No need to call me princess, my name is Emilye. And yours rider?" When she smiled he noticed that her teeth were white, like his. "My name is Murtagh," he said, omitting the Morzanson.

She moved to the larger sofa and patted the cushion, motioning him to sit next to her, he sat next to her and smelled wine, she had been drinking. "So, Murtagh tell me what are you doing here at Uru'Baen," she said with a very friendly tone. He looked at her, "I'm Galbatorix red rider," he said, afraid of any possible reaction, but he didn't show it. She liked her lips and nod, "Interesting my father tried to make one hatch for me, but he couldn't. When I was a ten I always wanted one, I was jealous about Shruikan he used to let me ride it, now I have lost the interest." He pondered at her words; before he could say something she asked him if he has any family. "No, I don't. They are all death my mother, Morzan, and Tornac. I just have Thorn." He shortly answer. "Sad," she said, "When I was five my mother died, my father has always used to have mistresses. But she was his favorite, when she got pregnant, an accident of coursed; I was told he was happy, in a way. All the others were mad and jealous; he kept me and raised me. I'm a sorceress, he thought me well, but when my mother died he kept her nurse as a new favorite lover. Now she is Lady Anna, I don't quiet like her. And although Galbatorix is ruthless, I owned him my happiness." The last part she said it in a whisper.

"I see," Murtagh commented. "Morzan used to have a least two lovers before he died, I never liked them." He made a face like if had just bite a baby lemon. They both laughed, "You are funny, Murtagh." She commented, "I like to have someone to talk to that comprehends me, like you. Gods it's late." He looked at the window, dark but it was rainy lightly. "It will be better if we return to our quarters. Goodnight Murtagh," she said and kissed him in the cheek. Then she tapped hers, he smile and kissed it. "Goodnight," he said and left.

He returned to his room, layed on his bed and remember Nasauda, he remember her being elegant and pretty, but now he thought otherwise; she was the leader of the Varden, and he was the unwilling traitor. Galbatorix knowing his true name prevent him from killing himself or allowing anyone to do it. He longed to leave the castle back to them, but what will happend? Murtagh simply wanted them to trust him again, but it was impossible._Nasauda, _it's true he used to like her. Now no more, she was the enemy as much as he was their enemy. It all was a mess.

* * *

**Well how did it went?**

**Was the daughter a good idea? i think Murtagh deserves someoone to love, or like.**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. So I'm bore and insomniatic, so here goes Chapter3, hope you like it

by the way **R&R**

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: CP owns the books, plot, and the story in general. And I blame this chapter on the meds I must take, but I not taking them horrible taste.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

* * *

----------------------------------The Varden----------------------------

_Good morning, little one._

Eragon stir on his makeshift bed and kicked his blanket and yawned, _'Morning Saphira. Why did you wake me up? Are the Varden being attack? Or is there a fire?_ He asked her, a bit annoyed that she had waked him up. Saphira made a laughing-like-sound, _No, Nasauda said she wanted to see you, an Empire servant has come to pledge loyalty to the Varden. _

_I see tell her I'm going._

_-ok little one. _With that they broke the conversation, Eragon took a bath and put on a white shirt the elves have given him. It had some red and golden designs, a simple black pant or jean (however u call it) grabbed his sword and left to the kitchens for some bread and fruits.

When he arrived he saw that Roran, king Orrin, and Angela were there also. "Good morning, Shadeslayer," Nasauda said and shake his hand. "'Morning, my lady," he responded and shaked hands with Roran, Angela, and king Orrin. "Please sit," Nasauda said and point to a chair near the hooded stranger. The stranger pulled down the cloak hood, revealing that she was a woman in her thirties with a strawberry blond hair. She was wearing black trousers, knee high boots, and a wine color shirt, with a black corset, and tied at the wrists.

"Her name is Tanya, she is one of Galbatorix mistresses," Nasauda explain, "She has come to join us, to become our spy. Angela checked her mind and found her trustable."

_And, why, Tanya, you want to join us?_ Asked Saphira projecting her question. Tanya seemed to be choosing her words, then she smiled and said in a very rich and elegant tone, "Well meet oh great Saphira Brightscale, the reason for joining the Varden is simple: I want Galbatorix to die. He is an empty beats and I can provide very important information," she said ending with a smile showing her perfect with teeth. "I see," said king Orrin, "Will you please tell us?" She looked at him and examined his tattered clothing, "I'll. Galbatorix has one egg left, the green one. Also it is heavily protected by powerful spells, and safeguarded by a sorceress."

They looked at each other, the Roran asked, "And who is this sorceress, Ms. Tanya?" Again she examined the person questioning her, "You are Roran Stronghammer, everybody talks about you and your cousin at the palace." She looked at his bear, "You are a very good-looking guy, shave yourself," he blushed, "As for your question, there are rumors; not very trustable, that Galbatorix has a heir to his throne, son or daughter. Those are the rumors." She finished and nod.

They all looked alarm at the mentioning of the throne heir, except Tanya.

Orrin scratched his chin, Roran crossed his arms in a thinking way, Nasauda put a hand on her face and murmured, "_A heir? It can't be true." _Eragon examined his boots and asked, "Do you know or have any news about the red rider? He is one of our most hated enemies." She put her lips together and put her hair in a thigh bun. "The red rider… What was his name? Oh, yeah; Murtagh. I have seen him, he has black hair and looks horribly pale," she commented. _Is he really that miserable?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_If we hope he is, then he will be easy to defeat next time we see him and his lizard. _She commented very dryly. Tanya continue, "He rides a red dragon, his appearance make you think he is weak without the Eldunaris, but he isn't. Some rumors says he is a Telekinesis; that means that he can move objects without touching them, and re-shaping them. I have seen him bending spoons, no magic can be used in the castle except for Galbatorix, so it's a fact not a rumor. And last night I saw him going to the twelve floor and that he enter a room. It sound like if he was talking with someone, I got near the door frame and saw no-one," she said and frowned, wondering if he was mad.

Nasauda seemed to be thinking what she had said, "So, it means he is _more _dangerous than we all thought." Tanya added, "And probably he is becoming mad. Talking to himself!" Nasauda looked at her and nod, "When are you returning?" Tanya grimed and say, "In a pair of minutes, any news I'll contact you, my lady. Now if was a _pleasure _to meet you all; now I have to return you have my loyalty word." She stands up, shake hands with everyone.

_How are you going back to Uru'Baen hat fast, Tanya? _Asked Saphira with a skeptical tone. Tanya ignore the toe and say, "I'll spirit myself back to the castle, of course. Goodbye." She said and became translucent and two seconds later disappear completely.

_Is it me? Or everyone appears to be more powerful than us, Saphira? _He asked his dragon. She liked a path and responded him, a bit annoyed, _Eragon. It's you, together we can do greater things that those of a lone person. _He felt truth in her words, but

_I know it's just that I wish I could do great things by my own. At Gil'ead… Murtagh rescued me. At Farthen Dur you and Arya saved me, same with the shade, Arya destroyed it. I feel useless Saphira. _

_-Eragon! Stop that nonsense, you more powerful than you looked. You just have to find away to show it. Don't give up! Now we must go and patrol, bring Roran. You need some human company. _"If you excused us, my lady, Roran and I, have to patrol the area."

She looked at him and nod. "You may go." Now Orrin stand up and said he was experimenting with some explosive material and left. "Wait Eragon tell Arya to come please I need to tell all this to her." Angela stand up and told her that _she _was going to tell her. And leave panting the boys' shoulder. When Roran and Eragon were leaving the tent Arya appear and said, "Goodmorning," to both of them and enter the tent.

When they were out walking by the plains Roran asked Eragon, "Do you think I need a shave?" scratching his untrimmed bear. He looked at his bear and laugh, "You need a very urgent shaving! For Katrina's sake do it!" They both laugh and continue their patrolled, when their shift ended Roran told him that he was going to go to the river to shave, Eragon laugh and returned to his tent, took out "The Dominance of Fate" and started to read it. Keeping his mind out of thinking about Murtagh, his half-_brother_.

* * *

**I have no idea of what to write here, i just like to add a comment so the same hope u like it and all that stuff**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx 2 Solangedrama; and true I don't know how some chapters will turn out to be, least of all the story; I'll just follow my plot. Any idea will be appreciate and I'll try using it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing here CP does! **

**333333333333333333333333333333333**

* * *

**----------Uru'Baen------------- when Tanya arrived-------------------------------------------**

She felt woozy; it always felt like that specially if they were long distances. Tanya saw that she was standing at the middle of her bed; twelfth floor, the mistresses' floor. Ever since the appearance of the new rider, Eragon; Galbatorix kept only four common lovers and his special, Lady Anna. She didn't felt envious toward her, actually they all pity her. The most used toy, the four mistresses' inner joke.

She went to her closet and put on the matching dress skirt, and left the room. It was early morning the light entering was a red hue, "Good morning, Tanya. How was your night?" asked Elery, a mistress. Her hair, a black-red hue, was neatly arranged in a pony-tail. She was wearing a thigh, simple green dress with a v-cut neck, a bit to low. "'Morning Elery, it was fine; and yours?"

She look like she might be struggling with her thoughts, "I couldn't sleep well last night so I went for a walk at the gardens, when I return I saw Murtagh leaving our living room. The fire place was burning." Tanya looked at her and asked her if she wasn't joking or dreaming. "No! I know what I saw. It was him!"

Tanya considers her words, "It was probably nothing, and maybe he couldn't sleep either. I'm hungry, do you want to join me?" she asked changing the theme. She said yes and wrapped her arm around hers. They chat as they went to the kitchen, when they passed Murtagh door they noticed it was open. They creep inside and noticed he wasn't there, perhaps at the dragon hold. Silently they close the door and made their way to the kitchen.

**[][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

'_Morning Thorn. _

Murtagh looked around the hold; it had around fourteen big niches, used by the Fornsworn and their dragons. Now, only occupied by Shruikan and Thorn. Like the palace, it was dark, with hay all over the floor. He returned his attention to Thorn, who was awake testing his wing and tail. He fixed a ruby eye at Murtagh.

_Good morning Murtagh how was your night? _He looked at him,_ It was fine. Guess whom I met. _

Thorn looked at him and asked if it was Oliverti, or a mistress, or Anna. _No you are more than wrong. Come on try harder, it's related to Galbatorix._ He looked at his rider; he peeled his ruby eyes and mentally screams: _A rat! _Murtagh jumped to face in Thorn's direction. Nothing. _Darn it Thorn! What was that for?!? _

He made a laughing noise, _That's for not telling me! Ohm there someone behind you. _He looked at Thorn with a very serious face and told him he wasn't going to believe him. _Murtagh, there is a girl behind you, I'm not joking. Turn look at her!_

_No I'm not I know it's another of your jokes. Haven't I told you they are not the funny as you think?_

_Look behind you! _Thorns continue to insist; _Ok, _he said and slowly turn; _there is no…one!! _He was facing Emilye, her hair was curly, and she was wearing a simple black dress tied at her slender waist with a silver cord. "Hello rider, pardon my intrusion." She said with a grim. And looked at his simple red shirt, baggy trousers and black boots. He looked at her, "'Morning _princess_," two can play the same game. Emilye stared at him and then smile, "I have a name rider, you know."

"I know, so do I," he respond; "Ok, I'll call you Murtagh. If you call me Emilye. And your dragon, does he as a name?" she asked looking at Thorn, her voice full of curiosity. He turn to face Thorn, she stand next to him; "His name is Thorn," he told her, "Thorn this is Emilye." He looked at her and projected his thoughts to her. _Well met Emilye. _

_Indeed, _she answers. She redirects her attention to Murtagh, "Have you have your breakfast?" He passed a hand through his mess up black hair, "No, have you?" She looked at him, "No, do you mine if I stole him for an hour or two Thorn?" She grabbed his hand; Thorn laughed and said that she could have him all day, if "needed". Murtagh smiled at Thorn, and left with Emilye. He was walking toward the kitchen when Emilye started to walk in another direction. "Where are you going Emilye?" he asked her, now they were walking across Galbatorix gigantic garden. She looked and smile at him, "I'm taking you to another place, don't worry I'm not killing not eating you," she finished with a little chuckle.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **

* * *

**So I got no idea how it goes. Next chapter Emilye shows Murtagh her room and her heart.**

**i'm going to make their "relationship" to move faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here it goes the next chapter, Emilye and Murtagh friendly bond is taking the next step.

**R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing here; CP does.**

* * *

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

They continue walking until they arrived until they reach a strange lonely building well hidden, and cover up by plants. There was a gardener tending the plants, "'Morning princess," he said and bow, "'Morning rider." He said and left them. "Who was him?" asked Murtagh once he left, "Him? My personal gardener, he tends this plants." She said waving her hand at the plants, "Come breakfast's getting cold," she said and open the doors. Murtagh was overwhelmed by the house interior, the floors were decorated with intricate patterns, and it was so clean that all was reflected on it. The windows were tall with red color glass. "Come on," she said and climb the stairs, which were made of black metal twisted. They continue on until they reach the fourth floor, which was mainly a garden with small trees, flowers, and some grass. At the center there was a coral white fountain.

At the terrace edge was a black table, with two matching chairs with red cushions. On the table were two red empty plates, goblets, fruits, bread, and other sort of things. "Come have a sit," she told him, and starts to put food on her plate. Murtagh did it likewise; "Where are we?" he asked her. She grabbed a strawberry and told him they were at her "house", something Galbatorix had built her to keep her safe. Only with some trustable servants. "Why haven't I heard of you outside and inside the palace?"

She took a gulp of water, "That's because my father doesn't want anyone to know about me. Only the ones that have sworn loyalty to him can see me, like Lady Anna,"| she explains. He nod and continue eating, "Have you always been this lonely?" She thought about it, "No, not always he visits me, sometimes. But before I had friends but they are all dead now, I felt lonely so I went to the mistresses' living room. And you found me; anyone would probably just ignore me and leave." She ended with a smile. "Maybe that's because I'm the only brave man stupid enough to do it," Murtagh said with a smile. They continue talking until it was midday, they had lunch together and talked some more. Emilye told him about her past and Murtagh did the same, his travels with Eragon and when they reached the Varden and after.

Then Emilye stood up and motioned him to follow her, when they were inside the building it started to rain heavily, "Wow, in good time we came in," said Emilye. They both started to laugh, although it was already around two in the afternoon, it was dark. She was starting at the rain through the window; she turned her face to him. They stared into each other eye, Murtagh leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, when he started to turn, ashamed; Emilye hand grabbed his neck and kissed him more feverishly. He put a hand around her slender waist and the other one was caressing her back. She stopped, grabbed his hand and walked toward an oak door opened it; her room. The bed was large, the mattress and carpet were a dark purple, and the couches were red and black. The roof chandelier had same red candles; there was a mirror and many other interesting trinkets.

She sat on the bed, when Murtagh got near her; she wrapped her legs around his torso and continues to kiss him. They slowly lean back; outside her windows it stilled rain. They continue kissing until Emilye, abruptly; stop kissing him, "What's wrong, Emilye?" Murtagh asked her, touching her face, "is this wrong?" he said rolling to her side. She seemed hesitant about her answer, "No and yes… things are going to fast," she explain. He nod and stood up, "No! Wait don't go," she said grabbing his arm putting him by her side, "Is that… just to fast. Will you please stay tonight? Or you got any other plans?" She asked with a troubled expression. He looked at her, and said no. they continue kissing until they both felt asleep. Lullaby by the rain.

* * *

**Ok, so i made them go a bit faster, they both are lonely and in a horrible place. **

**for the rest of the story it will be MurtaghXEmilye**

**R&R pease**


	6. Chapter 6

So I couldn't update sooner because I've got plentiful things to do. What you think about the title, bit cliché? Ideas welcome

**Disclaimer: Don't own and? Yes I remember don't sue thnxs.**** READ&REVIEW**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

It was sunrise, the room smelled sweet which was weird, his rooms usually smell something like leather, wine and blood. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a red hair woman sleeping on his chest; he had a hand on hip. He remembers his and Emilye moment just yesterday, _I must've fallen asleep_, he thought to himself. He tried to reach out for Thorn, unavailable, his dragon was asleep; Emilye started to move she yawn and looked up at him, "Good morning princess," Murtagh said with a playful smile, she looked at him deep in the eye and smile, "'Morning rider, guess we fell asleep last night." He nodded although it was no question; she sat by his side and gave him a kiss. "How will you like to join me in the breakfast?" she asked him playing with his hand, "Very much," he answered her, "Will you let me return to my quarters to have a bath and change off?" She continue playing with his hand, "Of course you may, if you whish we may eat at the palace kitchen." He considered it and asked her if she had any problem eating there, she said no. He stood up and helped her, "You know, I think I'll also have a bath," she said while walking to the door, "See you at the kitchen," she said and kissed him goodbye.

It was a long walk back to the palace, but he didn't felt it that long, the halls were scarcely populated. The nobles were still asleep, and half the palace staff; _Good morning, Murtagh, _Thorn, his dragon was awoke; '_Morning Thorn, _he responded while stripping off of his shirt and boots. _Busy night?_ Thorn venture to ask his rider. Murtagh felt something burning inside him, he didn't knew whether it was angriness or bashfulness,

_Thorn, it was nothing we just… kissed each others; _he said.

_You know it could be dangerous, besides she's the DAUGHTER of Galbatorix; I don't anything bad to happen to you, again. _He said, the last part sounded more like sarcasm.

He saw the reasoning behind Thorn words, _I know, but she made me feel alive._

_Murtagh... don't get on troubles… what if the Varden find out about her, if something happens to her I guess Galbatorix will definitely whip you death... or else. _Concern and intelligence in his words even though he was almost some three-five moths of hatching to him. _Don't worry I've got the feeling it won't happen. _He said tenacity burning in his words.

When he was ready he left his room, wearing a dark crimson shirt, black trousers and boots, leaving Zar'roc behind. Tanya was reclining on a pillar chatting with another of Galbatorix mistress, "Good morning, rider", she said, "Forgive my intrusion, but where you were last night? Lady Anna said no one to leave the walls until the king returns," she finished with a smile. Trying hard to read his emotionless face, "My whereabouts aren't of your concern," he said indifferently to her, "I was at the dragon hold," he said and left. She bit her lower lip, _not the answer I wanted, _she thought.

* * *

Emilye was standing by the kitchen door waiting for him, people passed her and didn't dare to looked at her, like if they sense a dark aura around her, many thought she was a noble daughter or a mistress, maybe; they were wrong of course. She was wearing a blue dress, tied at her slender waist by a large leather belt, tied at her lower arm and wrist. Her red hair was curled up hold back by a leather band. She smiled sweetly when she looked at Murtagh, "Hey," she said; he smiled and nod.

"Problems?" she continue, he bit his lower lip, "Tanya asked were I was last night, claiming that Anna needed to know my whereabouts." Emilye looked at him questioningly, "What did you told her?"

"That I was on the dragon hold," he responded her. What was the matter with it? Oh yes, she was the kings daughter, unknown to the world. What if her father found out that they have been seen each other? He mentally shudders at his dark thought. _Calm, Murtagh you are just overreacting. _Thorn mentally sooth him; "Is there any problem?"

She liked her lips and looked at him with a serene face, "With me? No I like you, you have the wits to kiss me knowing my father, that's something," she said, grabbed his arm and started to walk into the kitchen, "Many left me when they discover who my father was, like a…a…course," she said while sitting opposite to Murtagh in a medium size table. "He keeps me away of everyone 'cause he thinks they will use me to get to him, he is capable to let me die for his stupid empire ideals," she said with distaste and folded her arms. Murtagh looked at her and reach out for her arm and started to trace her fingers, "He's a bastard, but the system sounds," he half-whisper, she made a short nod, "I like you… you are the only one that has show me kindness here. And, I think, not caring who my father was. She grimed and grabbed his hand, "Ironic, son and daughter of the most powerful men I history…together." Murtagh couldn't help but smiled at her. It seems like life was going to give him a brakes, a chance to enjoy himself a bit. But, how long will it last? What when Galbatorix returns, will they be over, punished? Fundamental questions but it doesn't matter, he will for a day with the one he loves. Not brooding about the future, he had little time to spare to think about the negative stuff.

_**

* * *

**_

###########################################################################################Tanya##################

She was making her way back to her chambers, when she saw though a window, Murtagh walking across the gardens with a young, beautiful red hair girl. Astonished she recognized her, Emilye! She had knew for a brief time her mother, why had Galbatorix hid her? Was she a rider, or… the sorceress! She was the one guarding the egg! Tanya started to run toward her chambers not caring about the glances.

She quickly got to her rooms and contact Nasauda through her glass, "Good to see you, Lady Tanya. Do you have good news?" the Varden leader asked her, she was wearing a red dress. Soon Eragon came into view and salute her, "Morning to thee Eragon Shadeslayer and Nasauda Ajihad daughter. The news I got I don't know how they will fell on you," she said timidly. Eragon furrowed his brow and asked her what was wrong she looked at him, "I saw Murtagh talking to this girl," her voice regain strength, "I think she's…" they looked at her quizzically, "Please," started Nasauda, "Come again?"

The word _Emilye_ didn't came out, _think, _"Galbatorix heir," she managed to say. Nasauda looked almost like paling up; Tanya heard footsteps coming toward her. "Talk to you later," she abruptly finished their conversation, grabbed a brush and started to fake she was brushing it.

"I heard voices," Lady Anna, Galbatorix favorite lover, at her ear which made her jump. Tanya places a hand at her heart, "You scared me!!! How the hell you got here?!?!" she practically screamed at her. Lady Anna started to swirl one of her perfect blond curls and looked at her blue elegant dress and backed to Tanya's brunette her and yellow dress, "I repeat I heard you talking, I'm not dumb," she said. Tanya thought of an excuse, "I was singing, is that a problem to you, Anna?" Her face was blank, she played with her necklace charm and smile, "Then, what song does includes a part were you mention _Galbatorix heir_?" she asked with a playful smile in her, thin lips. Tanya pale, then she felt invisible iron hands sustaining her in place, Anna slapped her really hard, and she wasn't going to scream just to let Anna have fun. Anna put her face near hers and murmured in her ear, "_Galbatorix will like to punish you, you just have betrayed him. In a few weeks he'll return; _and them," she traced her throat with a perfect pink fingernail."Food will be delivered to you, but you won't be availed to used the mirror," she said and magically broke it, "Varden detective, spy. Traitor you'll suffer... and then die," she finished with a smile and left the room, heavily guarded.

She felt the bounds of her, she was going to die. The king was so going to kill her, the Varden, Alagaesia needed her help. Being trapped at her room there was nothing she could do. "I curse the day I came here," she murmured to no one in specific. What will happen to her now? She had to run away, escape; like… Murtagh, just to be brought back and suffer. No! She was leaving the dark city forever, to the Varden she decided. Will they accept her?

* * *

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Read&Review, or R&R**

**SO I ****finally had some time to update!**

**I have had so much to do! **

**Wrote this at three a.m. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing here… ****blame the damn new meds….**

**Thnxs ****to Soladerma (did I spelled it right?) to answer your question; no I don't know if insomnia is curable all I know it is treatable… but I hate it, yuck! **

**So chapter 7 here it goes, please **

**R&R!!!**

**Any comments will be appreciated, and also constructive, or just critism**

* * *

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%At the Varden%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

What had just happened? Tanya talked and told them about the heir… but then it was blocked? How? Eragon looked at Arya who was leaning against the tent pole, "So what happened?" he asked, "Why did lady Tanya stopped talking to us?" Nasauda looked at him, "Maybe a servant found her, or Galbatorix himself , maybe Murtagh, I don't know," she answered him and crossed her arms over her chest. Arya nod, "Maybe she is at trouble," she started, "Whatever the reason one it must be a good one." Eragon nod and looked at king Orrin; "I have nothing to say," he said getting up, "I'll come back later," he said and left the tent with no other word.

"Ok, so we have to figured out what just happened," started Nasauda, "Eragon, will you pleased go to the Du Van Grata and asked them to try and scry her? Arya will you pleased to the same with the elves?" Arya nodded, "We will try, I promised my lady," she said and left. Eragon looked at her, "I'll try, do you think Murtagh did it?" she tapped a finger against her temples, "Maybe… or maybe not. We can't be sure or certain, for all we know it might have been anyone," she answered him. "He was a good friend, now he is just different… I hope he is stilled somewhere in there." Her voice had a slightly tone of hope.

_Little one, maybe he wasn't the one there, _Saphira told him. _Come out and breathe some fresh air, you'll feel better. Trust me._

_Ok, I'm going, _"I'll go, my lady," he said and went to the entrance, he looked back at her, "don't stress yourself too much," she smiled and him and promised to try.

Outside the sun was shining, there was a light breeze, some men chattering, gossiping women, others working. He wished for the war to be over so he could go back to peace to a normal life. To be a farm boy again, a neighbor to Roran and Katrina; _don't worry little one, _Saphira mentally told him, _the war will be over soon, you, I, Roran, and maybe all Alagaesia will go back to normal._

_Define normal Saphira; war is something that can't be evaded._

_Sometimes it can be evaded, try to fine your inner peace. _

* * *

**#########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Uru'Baen^^^^^^^^^****one week later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"The sky seems so… well blue," Murtagh said while shielding his eyes from the sun, as he and Emilye laid on the soft grass room her terrace. _No Murtagh, you are wrong the sky is green! _Thorn projected his thought to both human, his voice heavy with sarcasm. They all laughed, "I totally agree with Thorn," said Emilye, "Your eyes are wrong the sky is green," she said while trying not to giggle. "Alright, the sky is green," Murtagh admitted and took Emilye hand. They continue watching at it for some more minutes until the sky was turning orange, which didn't take that long. "When do you think Galbatorix will return?" Murtagh asked Emilye. She bit her lower lip, "I don't know maybe a week or two, some spare days." She answered him while getting up, "I'll like to see your quarters, please?" she put on begging eyes. He smiled and told her yes.

When they arrived he opened the door and motioned her inside closing it behind him, she looked around every corner, the windows, the mirror, tested the bed and motioned him to sit next to her, _Murtagh, I'm going to catch something to eat, _Thorn told him across their link. _Again? Ok don't go that far, _he advised him. He sat next to her, "how did you felt before? When you were a kid, growing here," he pondered at her question, "Well I was a bit lonely at first, and with my mother death I didn't have anyone. But later Tornac, my old teacher came and I wasn't that alone. It's a shame he had passed out helping to escape," he immediately started to remember all those years; he was taken out of the memories when Emilye kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Sorry to bring that up," she said and went to his closet, "You must get awfully lonely here at night, I mean Thorn isn't going to be up all night long." Emilye grabbed his black leather satchel and put in some trousers and black and red shirts.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a playful smile on his lips, "Well," she looked at him over her shoulder looking more attractive to him, "I also get lonely at night, Galbatorix isn't returning today, and books aren't always good or funny companions," she said, closed the satchel, and threw it to him. It caught him by surprise but he managed to snatch it. "I can arrange that problem," he said. "Ok," she said and grabbed his hand, "Follow me then."

Her "house" like rooms always surprised him, big and spacious. They went up to her rooms were she had cleaned up a drawer for him, "Put there your clothes," she said and went to another room, "Will you like some wine?" she asked him. "Yeah, it's ok," he answered back. How he wished Galbatorix wasn't returning that year. She emerged across the door carrying two cups filled with red wine, "Here," she said while sitting on the floor next to him, "it tastes really delicious, sweet, and a bit soft." They clinked their glasses and drank a bit, "You like black a lot or is the only thing you are to wear?" Emilye asked him while looking at his tunics, "I like black the most, but I also were red sometimes, don't you like black?" He said and looked at his sleeve; she took another sip o her wine, "Well, I like black, but I also were other colors beside it." they laughed a bit, and continue talking about stuff like colors, wine, people they met. Emilye event told him the guys she dated and how they ended; always due to her father. Murtagh also told her some pass experiences with girls he had crushed off.

* * *

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Lady Tanyallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

She couldn't believe Anna had just locked her in, food was deliver to her, she ate just a bit to have strength but what could she do? She had tried for a week to get out of her room, with no success. Tanya was resting on her bed utterly defeated, she was shaken out of those thoughts when someone knocked and enter her room, and it was Ultrix. "Tanya, oh gods! How have you been?" she asked and hugged her. "Well, I'm not dead," she answered, "I have just been locked here waiting for Galbatorix to come and torture and killed me," she said emotionless. From a very trustable source I heard what you did, helping the Varden! Oh for Helhesegov! She could've kill you, but at least you are fine," they both sat down at her bed, "You have to get out of here, look," she said and took out Tanya chamber key, "I stole this tonight at the dead of the night, when there is a guard shift go out of this room, straight and then left, by the window there must be Thorn, the red dragon," Tanya gasped, "Will he help me? What of the Varden…"

Ultrix raised a hand, halting her, "that's were I was getting, when you are near the Varden tell them you're safe and trustable and also Thorn, he has swear some special oaths, they are strong enough for Galbatorix or Murtagh not to know what he has done. He hates Galbatorix, that's why he is helping us," she finished. "Why does Murtagh doesn't have to know?" Tanya asked Ultrix, "Thorn says he's letting Murtagh be happy, with a girl he has been seeing lately," she answered and walked toward the door. "I'm not a Varden sympathizer, but I really wish to see Galbatorix head rolling on the floor," with that she left her smiling.

Tanya hopped that the Varden will accept her and not to damage Thorn, she felt another mind trying to reach hers, she accepted it, _yes thorn?_

_Tanya, has Ultrix already told you the plan?_

_Yes she has informed me. But pray, why are you doing this?_

He mentally shrugged, _maybe 'cause I have Galbatorix as much, or perhaps even more than you do. Get ready the hour is coming by. _He said and closed the link, she muttered a thank you and packed some clothe, a bit of jewelry, and her sword.

* * *

Emilye and Murtagh were laughing so hard, by the house isolation no one could hear them, and also due to some enchantments cast around it. He had no idea why he was laughing, maybe due to the two bottles they had been drinking; Emilye rested her head on his shoulder and try to regulate her breath. "I'm feeling a bit light head," she admitted and drank a bit more. "It's been a while since I had wine," Murtagh admitted and rested his head over hers. They were sitting in front of a mirror that went from her roof, down to the floor. "My chest hurts," Murtagh said and touched her hand, "I have never laughed so much since I was sixteen." Emilye giggled a bit, tried to stand up with no success, "Let me helped you," said Murtagh and grabbed her in his arms, he putted her in the bed. They looked at each other eyes, until Emilye grabbed his neck and kissed him very passionately putting a hand on his back. One of his hands hold her head and the other one caressed her.

They continue and continue kissing, and then she started to pull his shirt. Unhesitant he helped her to take it off; he felt her fingers tracing his chest, she sat up and he started to undo her dress. Later they were both lying on their underwear, not knowing what Thorn was up to.

* * *

_Are you ready Tanya? _He asked from below. She said no and mounted him, _now to the Varden it is, Thorn. _

_Yes hold on! _He said and dive, she stopped herself from screaming. He then raised and went really up were they couldn't be seen. He went really fast for sometime, until the Varden camping lights were near; _wow that was fast, _she said and climbed of him some good meters from the camp. _The Eldunaris Galbatorix gave us; they help me to go fast whenever I wished it. They really helped this time. _

_Yeah, I'm contacting Nasauda. _Her conscious reached her, Nasauda talked to her and let her to go inside to their camp, and she gave her a specific location of where to land. When Thorn landed Eragon, Arya, Nasauda, and Trianna were there waiting for them. _Thank you Thorn, _she said and unbound her legs. Eragon went and helped her down, "Welcome back," he said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Thorn for bringing Tanya here," she said and bowed her head slightly. "Will you allow me some minutes with Thorn?" she asked the group. "Why, of coursed my lady," Trianna said, bowed and went inside with them, closing the tent. Inside their voices were heard offering Tanya some wine and bread.

_

* * *

_

They were both gasping for air, stopping for a time, then Emilye grabbed his hair and pulled his ear near her mouth, _"I love you," _she whispered and kissed him once more. _"I love you too," _he whispered in her ear. They stared at each others, she whisper a word in the ancient language and the lights went off. He bitted her neck enthusiastically as he entered her. The night felt a bit chilling, but their action produced enough energy to keep them warm.

_

* * *

__How have you been? _Nasauda asked Thorn, he shrugged and answered her, _well this past week has been very tranquil, _and he answered her. _How have you been, my lady?_

She strengthen her dress, _it has been a bit too tranquil, nothing out of normal. How has your rider been? _He noticed concern in her voice, perhaps a bit more of concern and something else. _He is okay, I rather say blissful. Yeah, kind of the appropriated word. _

Nasauda gave him a small smile, "I'm glad to hear it, now I'll like you to stay with us. But unfortunately you have to return," sadness in her voice. He nod, _it was a pleasure to meet you, until then, _he said and turn just to find Saphira staring at him. _Have a good fly, _she told him; he nodded and fly out of the camp. _Hope thing better, my lady, _Saphira told Nasauda, _yes I hope, that our and their situation better._

_You like him don't you? _Asked Saphira, while licking a pawn.

_Who? _Nasauda asked innocently, although she knew who Saphira was referring to.

_Don't play it like you don't know, I'm talking about his rider, Murtagh Morzanson._she muse at her question, _please don't tell anyone, but I kind of have some feeling for him, not as strong as before, but still I do. _Saphira nod at her and told her to get in the tent, when she did they were all talking about what had just happened. She soon joined their pace.

* * *

**Well how was?**

**Was Murtagh and Emilye seen wrong? Do I need to omit it?**

**Please READ&REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Or R&R**

**Any ideas, observations will be accepted. XD**


	8. AN! IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR NOTE! (YAY! THE FIRST ONE!****)**

**READ IT IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!**

**HEY GIRLS&GUYS,**

**I want to APOLOGIZE FOR CHAPTER 7...UMH....umh...UMH.... "MATERIAL". **

**I LEFT FOR A SMALL VACATION WITH MY FAMILY AND LEFT MY ACCOUNT LOG-IN AT THE MERCY OF MY BASTARDIC FRIEND.**

**HE IS SUCH A PERV!!!! OMG!!! WUT HAVE I DONE!!! WELL WERE I WAS, IT WAS SO RURAL THAT THEY DIDN'T HAVE TELEPHONES!!! I WAS PURE TORTURE, PLUS I HAD TO WALK ALMOST 8 MILES TO THE NEAREST TOWN, AT LEAST THEY HAD INTERNET.... EITHER WAY I CHECKED IT OUT AND...I...WAS SO ANTONISHED!!!**

** THE IDIOT!!! I ALMOST BEHEAD HIM, UNFORTUNATELY I CAN'T ERASE IT, HE DID SOMETHING... SO,i think i will have to continue with the NEW PLOT he has created. I BEG 4 EVERYONE PARDON I WILL TRY TO FIX THAT MISTAKE, BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID.**

I left the pilot and he went on, .AUTHORIZATION!!! DARN IT!!! I SO SORRY!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**READ&REVIEW **

**R&R (PLEASE!)**

**FLAMES AND CRITISM ARE ALLOWED**

* * *

Apologize: last chapter

2 do: 1. continue writing the story with the new "element".

2. Behead the jackass who wrote last chapter (jut wait 'til he comes…)

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing here, almost neither the last chapter.**

Thnxs 2 Princess-Arya-Shadeslayer

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**%%%%%%Uru'Baen%%%%%%%**

Light enter the room through the crystal, making the room shinny and warm. Murtagh slowly opened his eyes and examined his surroundings, _Emilye's room, _he thought as he slowly sat up. When he did he felt a horrible pain ripping through out his back, slowly he leaned back to the cold floor. The bed sheets where on the floor, their cloth scatter across the floor, he was in his undergarment (aka: boxers). Murtagh lay on the floor staring at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to recede; he tried to contact to Thorn but it was useless, his dragon was asleep. Then he thinks _where is Emilye? _He looked around the room and on the bed but she wasn't there. He open the drawer Emilye had gave him, he pulled out a dark red tunic, long black trousers and boots. As he opened the door he noticed that there was another one at the other end of the room, Murtagh went there and opened it. Inside there was room with two big oak doors at the far side, a two meters three way mirror at his left, Emilye was looking at herself in the center mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless black corset and a long dark purple skirt; she was finishing what looked like a messy braid. She looked over her shoulder and glanced at him, "Oh, you are a wake. Good morning," she said with a smile.

He gave her a small smile, "'morning," he said while walking toward her. He wrapped his slender yet muscular arms around her waist and rested his head on her naked elbow. "How long have you been up?" he asked her while smelling her sweet red hair. She gave a small shrug, "Like for, say an hour," she lowered her looked and stared at the floor beneath her, concentrating in the elaborated rose tile. "Come," she said grabbing his hand and leading him outside, to her terrace where breakfast was already served. "Let us eat," during the meal Emilye kept her eyes in her food, and ignore his questions or comments. Giving up on hope of getting any answers from her he gave a sigh and started to tap his fingers on the table, "You know what? Stop it Oliverti has been asking for you al morning long. He is two doors down the throne room, you better go," she said with a very irritated tone, _still _not looking at him. "Fine I'll go," he declared, stood up, and left. _What's wrong with her? _He wondered as he made his way back to the palace.

_Thorn are you up? _

Through their mental link he could hear his dragon rumbling; _yes, now I am. What do you want? _

Murtagh cursed under his breath, _what? Are you angry with me also?_

_No, I'm just tired._

_Long night? What where you doing? _

Thorn hesitated before answering; _Nothing of your interest, just like your night was none of my business. _

_Sorry! I knew you and Emilye were to be grumpy then I wouldn't have asked. _He shrugged; _I'll go and see Oliverti, have breakfast…or whatever, just don't mess around that much. _He said and closed their link. He finally got there, the room had high windows and a long table, a map of Alagaesia at the right side, hanging from the roof was a simple yet striking crystal spider. Oliverti; in his early forty, he had a light brown hair that was graying, cut really short with striking brown eyes and a mustache over his broad lip, was wearing a silk blue tunic with the empire insignia, black baggy trousers and polished boots. "Good morning Murtagh. Where were you last night? I've been trying to locate you." He said with an irritated-calmed tone, taking a chair and motioning Murtagh to sit. The chairs were made of hard, dark elk; at the head of the table was a chair-like-throne made of gold. "Last night I was at a bar," he answered indifferently. Oliverti made hum sound, "As you may know king Galbatorix has left on this… classified trip to who-knows-where, but he contacted me last night," Murtagh heart gave a leap, but he remained stoic, "And as you may know we think the Varden are but to take Belatona and march, and march until they conquered all the cities around Uru'Baen and so, proceed on conquering us. What the king wants is for you to go to Belatona, warn them and be aware 'cause if they take the city they won't stop until overthrowing Galbatorix," Oliverti smiled and drank from his wine goblet.

Murtagh took a deep breath, "what if they manage to take the city before I arrived?" Oliverti tap the table, "For yours and _mine _they must not take the city, go to your quarters and pack, you leave at noon," he motioned him to leave and return his attention to the papers. Murtagh stood up and went to his chambers and contact Thorn. _Thorn can you hear me?_

_Yes, _came his dragon replied, _is there something I need to know or do?_

Although Thorn could not see him he nods, _aye, my dragon we go to Belatona at noon be ready._

_To stop the Varden from taken the city? _Thorn never let a small detail go by; _yes that's what we are going to try. I'll be there soon, the fastest the best. _He closed the link and retrieved a black leather satchel and packed his chain mail, sword, and some cloth.

**888888888888888888888**

When he arrived to the dragon hold, Thorn was waiting for him; he grabbed the saddle and strapped it on him. Packing some food, calculating the best and shorter way to Belatona. _What's wrong Murtagh? You know you can't hide your emotions from me. _Thorn made a grin-like-gesture, _its Emilye, right? _Murtagh sighed and nod. _This morning she hated me, didn't even talk to me at all. Should've guess it early, why would she want to be with Morzan son? Why everyone has to hate me for him? _He kicked a bucket, and it shatters thinning out water across the floor. _Sorry I'm just mad, give some time and it will go away…_

_No the same happened with the Varden leader, Nasauda; you though kind of the same way, that you two were impossible like water and oil. _He remember it, it looked like a distant memory, just like his time traveling with Eragon, so long ago.

_Hun, we humans are so different from dragons, our emotions also, but I promised I won't set eyes on any other woman until the war ends… or I die…_

_Or you were to become blind, _added Thorn, which made Murtagh laugh, and totally agree with him.

"Well are you ready my friend?" Murtagh asked Thorn while sitting on the saddle. Thorn nod and walked to the edge of the hold, "To Belatona," he whispered, _aye, hold on we are getting before nightfall. _Declared Thorn, jumped and flied to Belatona.

* * *

**4444444444444444444**

**So how was it? hope it was fine, or not mediocre at all,**

**So R&R or READ&REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks to 1-world-traveler

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, thanks **

* * *

**////////////////////The Varden//////////////////////////////////**

It was a windy day, good for flying though Eragon, just when he was about to mount his dragon a shave-Roran came by; "good morning, Eragon" he smile and un-mounted Sapphire, "Good morning to you too, how have Katrina and you been?" Roran smile back, "Thanks we are fine, just a bit bore. Isn't it weird that nothing has happened?"

"Yes, quiet weird, do you think that…." He couldn't finish because a messenger came running fast by, when he got near them he almost fainted at seen the dragon, hesitant he bowed to her and to Roran and Eragon. "Lord Eragon, Lord Roran, and Saphira Brightscale; lady Nasauda has summoned ye three… to meet her at her pavilion in less than fifteen minutes." He took a pause to breath, "She says it's a manner concerning the red rider." He finished and pushed his hands on his knees, Roran pated the man back and told him he could leave.

They walked across the city square; Roran looked at some peasant faces, merchants and other running their business, injured soldiers, kids helping their mothers, and all kinds of stuff, "Isn't it just sad to look at this people and think of all they had lost?" Roran looked at Eragon, he just shrugged then they saw Katrina helping some kids, she wave good-bye to the kids and run toward them. She was wearing a light green dress tied at the shoulders and wrists a v cut neck and a band around her head to hold back her curls, her pregnancy belly was of little visible. She kissed Roran and hugged Eragon, "Hey, where are you going?" she asked as they started to walk. It was Eragon that answered, "We have been summoned by Nasauda, and the messenger told us she had some new information to be share with us. Would like to join us?" She made a sour face, "Ah, no thanks I'll just try to help some people her. You two better get going if _she _says it is important…" she kissed Roran on the lips and punched Eragon lightly on the shoulder.

"Why did she sound so harsh?" Eragon asked Roran when they were a safe distance, far from Katrina; Roran looked at the rocky floor, "I…don't know, but just a bit before we took control of Feinster she started acting like that. Maybe she is just hormonal, remember she is pregnant," he finished with a small chuckle, Eragon knew him and also that that was partially true but knowing likewise he didn't push on. They finally arrived at Nasauda tent, inside there were king Orrin, the dwarves ambassador and Arya. "Oh, I see you finally arrived, please take a seat," said Nasauda she was wearing a grey dress, Arya leggings, boots, and a red shirt with short sleeves, king Orrin was clad in light brown clothes, so did the dwarves ambassador. When they were seated Nasauda stood up, "The reasons why I have summoned you here are because new information has been delivered to us. First, Galbatorix has leave the palace, but he is to return in a week or two, no one knows where he went, or rather why," she paused and looked at them, "Second, we have the knowledge that his rider, Murtagh, arrived just a few hours to Belatona. This means that the Galbatorix might know our plans of conquering the cities near the capital; plus the elves have already taken Gil'ead and some good five mile around it. So our options are stay where we are or… move and confront them."

Everyone ponder deeply at her words, for they were true, but their thoughts were interrupted by Lady Tanya, who enter the tent, wearing a v red cut dress, it was cut almost at the top of her breast, and just two inches below her knees, she was wearing black boots. "My lady, gentlemen, please pardon my lateness and Blodgarm," she said as they enter. Nasauda nod, thinking that Tanya was showing a _bit _too much of skin, "As I have already expressed my gratitude for letting me be here, I am aware of the red rides location. Therefore in small yet poor thanks of this, I come to tell you that I am ready to go to Belatona, if you ask me, I can find my way to get to the ride and juice some information out of him." Nasauda sat back and rested her head on her hand, "That would be way too much dangerous, but useful." Arya nod, "Yes I agree, but if we could find a way to keep her safe and able to watch her…." Blodgarm nod and in his purring voice he said, "Yes, we," he motioned Tanya and the other elves, "Have already talk about it, one of us can hide, keep near her to be able and try to protect her, her plan is dangerous but not impossible," he finished and nod to himself.

King Orrin spoke for the fist time in his rich voice, "A dangerous plan. But with protection no, Lady Tanya, are you ready to sacrifice your life in such manner?" she firmly no, "Lady Nasauda as perilous as it seems, I think it is a good way, maybe if we could scry them, send disguise guard and spell casters I think it might work." Lady Nasauda sat in a rigid position, "If everyone, and you Tanya, agree that it is the best so be it. You would b given protection, and you must let us watch. I will appoint some of the Du Vran Gata, Roran, Carn, and two elves should be enough." Eragon frowned, "What about me?" She redirected her eyes to him, "You will remain, and we can't let Murtagh capture you, besides we need you to help us scry her. Now Roran, get prepare you live at sunset, Tanya will you need help for our disguise?"

"No thanks, my lady I can handle it alone," she stood up, gave a small bow and left the pavilion. Minutes later son did the others, when Eragon was about to leave, Nasauda stopped him, "Would you walk with me?" he nod and open the flaps for her to get out. Outside it was already darkening, "Eragon, come, the reason why I did not send you was clear. And I hope it doesn't provokes any problems to you." He continue walking, "Yes I understand it, what have you plan? We can't stay here for ever, eventually… _Murtagh_ and his stupid red lizard are to attack us. What then back to the mountains?"

She rested her hands on her slender hips, "I have thought about it, but we need this information, the egg, more resources, more spell casters, but we need _you_ the most. You are our rider, and if they come to fight and try to take you, you know the Varden are ready to lean all the help we have or the one we can get." She left some few minutes of silence before continuing, "Now, go and wish luck to Roran, and tell him that if anything were to happened, the Varden will always support your blood." She then told him that they must go and meet them.

It took them some thirty, forty minutes to arrive at the destined spot, Tanya was wearing a pink dress with a lower neck-cut, and her hair was dyed blond, and fashioned in curls. She almost didn't recognize her, when Eragon saw her he swiftly looked at Roran and the rest of them; he hoped his blushing was seen at all. They went to wish them luck, "Good luck Roran, I hope it all goes well, and you return in no time," he told him as him gave him a "manly-hug". He mumbles a thank you, "will you watch over Katrina for me? I know she is capable of guarding her self… but you know." Eragon gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, I will watch both of you," he said and pat his back. He return and stood by Nasauda side, together they watch as the group left to Belatona.

* * *

**READ&Review or R&R please**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, and thank you.**

**If you read, please; R&R or Read and Review, or criticize or whatever you please so. **

* * *

**The Varden**

"Well, Eragon, I guess we must wait for them to arrive to the city," said Nasauda while turning her eyes away from the group, "I have some matters to then I suggest you go to have dinner. I doubt the Empire is to strike us tonight. Have a god night sleep," she said and left. So did Eragon, _Saphira are you awake?_

_Yes little one, what ails you?_

_Nothing, just wanted to talk to you. _

_You can always talk to me whenever you please so_

_Yes, do you think that we can get attack by night? _He asked her while walking back toward the camp. _No, I highly doubt it. Better go and see to Katrina. We must not let anyone know where they went or why._

_Yes, of course. _

They continue talking a bit more of each others day, until Saphira withdrawn to go and do some patrolling flights. Eragon went to his cousin tent and found Katrina, "Oh, hi Eragon. How are you doing?" she asked while offering a stool to sit; "Very well, how have you been?" he asked while sitting down on the stool. She let a sigh escape through her lips, "Well I don't like Roran to be order to so many things after his whipping," she said and turn away from him, "Will you like a cup of tea? I must admit it is really delicious." Eragon faced turn red as he remember his little previous 'discussion' with Nasauda after discovering that Roran was whipped, "It's nothing" he had say but he knew likewise. "Yes please," he said throw grunted teeth, "You hate her don't you?" he asked her while she gave dim the cup of tea, she pretended to look aghast, "Well sort of… but she has given assistance and I must not let a 'paltry mistake,' as Roran said. "Have you have dinner yet?" she asked while putting her copper curls in a pony tail. "No, shall we?" he extended his arm like a gentleman and she wrapped hers around his. "Yes," she said and they joke on their way to the kitchen tents.

When they were over, they walked for some other minutes until Jarda came running toward them. When he got near them he stopped and gave a light bow, "Lord Shadeslayer, Lady Nasauda has summoned you to her parlor. You might come too Mrs. Stronghammer," Katrina looked at the boy, "you may call me just Katrina, Eragon is going to the parlor. Come I'll get you something to eat. Good night Eragon," she turned on her heels and left with Jarda, before Eragon could say a thing, "Good night Katrina, I'll talk to you in my morning," she turned back and smiled at him, and continues on her way.

It took Eragon some ten minute to arrive to the tent, inside there was just Nasauda, "Eragon take a sit," she said and motioned to a red chair, "Tanya has contacted us and informed us that she spirited everyone inside the city. They are looking for a safe place to spend the night, while Tanya and one of the elves discovered that the red rider is staying at the house of the governor…ah, I can't remember his name I think it was Tarbor or something like that," she finished and waved her hand at her mirror, which she used to magically communicate. "So I guess we will have to wait for them to contact us," said Eragon and rubbed his hands together, "No, not necessary I might leave a sentinel to watch over and alert us then," just when she had finished Tanya's face appear on the glass, "Lady Nasauda, Eragon; I come to inform you that we have already manage to get in the governor's house, but the red riders ward will prevent you from seeing me. We already tried to scry him but see only naught." She made a pause for anyone of them to speak, it was Nasauda the one that talked, "Very well, I suggest that you proceed in a very precautious way, report to me tomorrow morning," Tanya made a small bow, and murmured a yes and ended the conversation.

"Let's go for a walk," said Eragon out of the sudden, "I beg your pardon," said Nasauda while tapping her finger against the chair arm. "Why don't we go out and have a walk? You really need a vacation, why not take some spare minutes to calmly breath the fresh air?" she stood up and opened the tents back flaps and motioned him to get out, when both where outside, she closed the flaps, "And what? Play twenty questions?" she asked and gave a small giggle. He thought about it, "Well if you whish not…," she laughed this time. "Not so deep questions care to start?"

"No, so let see," he said while rubbing his hands together, "What's your favorite color?"

"I like… purple, yes, I think I like it the most."

"Do you like to drink beer?"

"Not quite that much," she replied and in a whisper, "only if it tastes good."

Eragon continued asking her questions, some dumb others not. As they continue walking it got colder, they had gone a pretty far distance. "Let's go back, it's cold out here," she said and rubbed her hands together. They walked back, Eragon shivered a bit, "What are dresses made of? It seems you don't get cold at all with them," he commented, she gave a small giggle, "No, it is not the fabric at all, you are a prissy boy," she said and wrapped one of her rams around his shoulders, "Am I shielding any cold?" He felt a bit astound, but he liked her touch, "Indeed it feel better," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

When they were outside her tent she looked at him and thanked him for relieving some of her stress, "Good night Eragon," she said and to her astonishment they both lean and kissed each others lips softly. She knew her face must've looked red she quickly went back into her tent without any word. Eragon knew what it meant, he turned and run as fast as he could back to his tent; he inmiately went to his bed and threw the covers over him not wanting to think about what had just ocurred nor about her.

* * *

%%%%%BELATONA(((((((((((transcurred during the same time((((((((((((

Murtagh was sitting on a black sofa, shirtless staring at the fire flames, he didn't notice when the woman enter the room and stood by the fireplace, "What do you want?" he asked her withouth even looking at her. She smiled and touched her hair, "Hi, I'm Anya. That's how you greet a person you just met," he let out a sigh and looked at her, in a scond they both discovered that they were staring at each others. "I'm Murtagh... What do you want?" he repeated his question. "Gods, you are imposible, I was just walking by and thought that you might like some... female company," she said in a silky voice.

He studied her, "I am the king rider," she nod, "So I have heard, that's what makes it more... interesting" He stared at her, and without any hesistation, "How can I make you disapear? I want to be alone."

"Nobody like to be alone," she said and open a chest, "I'll leave after you have drank a bottle of this with me," she said, filled him a glass and handed it to him. "Come," she said an motioned him to sit near the fire, when he sat she noticed that on his left shoulder was tattoo the kimg insignia, "Does it hurts?" He looked at it and shrugged, "Only if you touch it... or if he gets angry," he said and with two great gulps he finished his glass, she was still holding the bottle, he grabbed her hand still attached to the bottle and served himself some more wine. It felt weird feeling his cold,slender,strong hand around hers. "Like it?" she asked motioning to the bottle. He murmured a yes-like word. She slightly touched his tattoo, he flinched a bit; the perfect excuse she was looking for. "Oops! Forgive me," she said and sat behind him, and started to rubbed his shoulder, she felt him relaxing a bit. "Why did the king send you her?" she asked and traced his right arm. "Confidential," was his only answer. "Hmm... important mission I guess," he nod and threw his head back a bit. "Seems you are very tense," she commented as she continue rubbing his shoulders. She placed a soft kiss over the left one.

He inmiately recoil from her touch, "You better leave now," he said and pointed at the door. She dropped her hands, stood up and went to the door. Before she could say another thing, he slammed it shut. "Gods," she said to the air, "why does he has to be so cold?"

_

* * *

_

**R&R**

**Read&Review**

**How was it? Overdramatic, lame?**

**(wrote with a huge metal block in my head)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Disclaimer:Don't own, leave a review. please!_**

* * *

She walked down the city, it had plenty beggars on the street, she tried to give them all a coin, at least. "How can this people live like this?" she asked her she-elf-in-disguise; Amarea. "They have to suck it up and live each day, look we are getting near bar," they picked up their skirts and went a bit faster. Inside it was horrible, it stench badly, "Ugh," exclaim Amarea, "How can humans live like pigs, look there is Roran," together they made their way across the dirty tavern floor. He acknowledge them, "Found any useful information?" he asked, he was sitting on what seems to be a chair; he offered them chairs to seat. "Unfortunately the rider was of no help," said Tanya took of her cap, and them ordered a beer. "Well Carn and I," she stopped and looked around, "By the way where are the others." Roran took a sip from his beer, "Public places basically, Carn said he would try to speak with the soldiers."

Amarea nod and continue, "Like I was saying Carn and I, we found a little bit of information from one o the cookers," she lowered her tone just a bit, "They told us that the king was near Vroengard, or some island close to it, but those are the rumors of course," she said. Just then Carn enter the inn, "Morning, I just found out the king and some soldiers went in search for another egg," he took off his cap, sat down and drank from a beer Roran handed him, "Apparently there is more than just one _un-hatched _egg, and he is on his way to look for it. And," she said taking out a book from his satchel, "One of the Du Vrang Gata found this book, it was written like, say, three years ago and tells that some dragon hid their eggs _inside _Alagaesia, very well that only the most skillful… or smart ones can find. It's full of riddles and stuff like that." He made a paused to drink more ale, "plus, the city gates are going to be close tonight, rumors of the Varden invasion are starting to circle," Roran looked very thoughtful, "Very well tell the others that we are leaving by midday if nothing goes wrong."

He stood up, and the rest did the same, as they walked to the inn where they were hiding, "I guess we are off to contact the Varden and let them know what we have found." They arrived at their inn and upstairs, Amarea, contacted Nasauda, "Good morning," said lady Nasauda as she appeared on the glass, behind her there was Trianna, Arya, Eragon, king Orrin, and the dwarf ambassador; "What have you all find out?" It was Roran who spoke first, "the city gates are to be close to night, the red rider is here to protect the city, but some guard said that the red rider was to leave after the gates were close, he didn't if to Dras-Leona or back to the capital." Now it was Amarea who spoke, "We also found out a book that says that actually there are more dragon eggs," she maid a pause to breath, "hidden within Alagaesia, or so it says. Can't truly say it for real, as far as I can infer it might be just fictional." Nasauda took her time to think, but it was king Orrin the one how talked first, "Bring the book so Jeod and some of the magicians to study it and determine whether it's true or not. Now what matters is that all of you returned safely." Nasauda nodded, "Aye, return as fast as you can, but be careful." They nod and broke the connection, "Ok, so gather whatever you have brought and leave the city. Carn, I need to talk to you later." They gather their stuff and left for the city gates.

When all had left for the city gates Roran turned to Carn, "Carn, my good friend I have retained you here to tell you my plan," he made a pause to let him speak, but he just stared at him. "I'm planning to enter the governor's house tonight; I want to look out for more information, so I ask you will you join me?" Carn looked at him, frowning then he said in a husky voice, regaining strength as he spoke, "Yes, I'll go with you, but pray Roran what do you expect to do once inside there? Don't you know that the red rider might just be there? Are you going to try to kill him?" Carn stare at Roran with the eyes of those of a judge, callously. Roran rocked on his heel before answering, "I'm not quite sure, maybe we'll be able to gather a bit more of information, or we can check out the governor's coin." He said and gave out a small laughed, Carn smile a bit, "You are suicidal, but I'll go. I trust you, but we must be careful."

After they were sure the others have left the city, they went to governor's house entrance and paid a fee to the guards to let them in. inside they stared in awe at their surroundings, his house was richly adorned, gold torches, fine carpets, heavy oak doors, clear crystal panels engraved with Galbatorix insignia, a black dragon below a shield with two swords crossing each others. "Come let's go on," Roran murmured to Carn, together they went from room to room inspecting and asking the maid and some workers, all the information they got was that the red rider was staying by the fifth story. They were careful by the fourth floor, they saw a door open widely, they approach it and when they peeked inside they discovered it was a library.

They enter and looked around, it had big windows and a red carpet with the insignia, and the shelves were big and stacked with lots of books. There was also a table, full with parchments and papers, as they approach it they heard the door closing, they quickly turn around and saw a black hair man, draped all in black, he looked pale, and his face looked ascetic, by his hip there was a red sword, _Murtagh, _thought Roran. Murtagh close the door with one hand without taking his eyes of them; when he talked they heard a confident voice, "who are you and what are you doing here?" Roran felt a rush of adrenaline, he had never faced his half-cousin, yet he was ready to kill him. His hand instantaneously flew to grab his hammer, but he was dead in tracks, "Don't even think to try it," said Murtagh how silently mouthed a spell to stop him from moving.

Carn looked at him and raised his hands, "I'm Bobby and this is my cousin Dave, we kind of got lost, we promise we won't interrupt again like this," he gave a disarming smile and hopped for him to believe it. Murtagh just made a little grunt, "I don't believe a word…Carn. I knew that you, Roran, and some others enter the city. We didn't play close attention… I have no orders of imprisoning neither of you. So leave the city right now or else I'm going to throw both of you to the dungeons." Murtagh looked at them with calculating eyes, those of a fanatic. Roran consider his words before speaking, "We'll love to leave the city but you are holding me with magic, making it impossible for me to leave. Let me go and we'll leave, but how do we know it is not a set up?" Murtagh scratched his chin and release Roran, "Now, leave," he said and without touching the doors, they open widely, Roran and Carn straight away left the room looking back only once, just to see Murtagh closing the doors of the library.

It took them almost an hour to reach the city gates, when they had finally arrived, two guards were posted on each side, "Hold it there fellow," said the one to the left, he had graying her and a crooked nose. "No one leaves not enter now, you lost your time…" Before he could finish Amarea came to them, "Where have you bee? I've been searching for you for hours; mother is to be angry if we don't get there on time. Excuse me lad, this were the boys I was talking, they will build the fence around my families farm. Now if you will please excuse us…" the guard looked at them and then at her an nod, "Go," he said opening a door for them to walk out of the city, "Be sure it doesn't happens again."

Once outside Roran turned to Amarea, "Thanks for the help, but didn't I told you to leave the cit?" she looked at him and gave a weak smile, "Yes, but if I hadn't then you might have as well remained there. Tanya and the rest have already left for the Varden." She turned to look at them; they were already a good distance apart from the city. "Now," she said extending her arms, "Grab my arms and I will spirit us to the Varden in no time." Uncertain, at first they took hold of her arms, "Now close your eyes, please," they obeyed her, next they saw the outskirts of the Varden camps.

"That was fast, now lets us proceed," said Roran and started walking toward the camp, while walking he turned to Carn, "Did you knew the ride before? He seems to have known you." Carn looked at Roran and was about to answer when they saw Eragon coming toward them, followed by Arya and the elves send to protected Eragon. They went and greeted them, Carn mouthed to Roran, _later_.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what happed?" asked Eragon, while Roran sat on a trunk of tree that had fallen, "Actually nothing, but I think we might've succeed in something," then he whisper to Eragon, "Carn and I, we got inside the governors house but then the red rider discovered us," Eragon looked tense but let him continue, "The weird part was that he let us go, but he seemed to know Carn, or he break into his mind or knew. What do you think?" Roran tilted his head and looked at Eragon struggle with himself before answering, "I don't know what to think about this, we must talk to Carn before leaping into conclusions," stated Eragon. Roran looked at him, "Eragon you have grown wise."

"Maybe or maybe I just learned how to use my head," he said with a grin, Roran smiled back, "I really whish this war to end, go back to our normal lives," then Roran drifted into daydreaming starting at no point exactly, and obviously thinking about Katrina and their child. "Roran, even if this war ends I don't think our lives would return to how they were once, no things have change forever and there is probably nothing that we can do," Roan looked at him with disbelief, "The war will end, and better yet, the Varden will win it they have us!" the last part was just to raise Eragon spirit, it worked, and soon they were both laughing. "I'm hungry" exclaimed Eragon, "come lets go eat something," he said and helped Roran up.

* * *

When they arrived at the food tent they saw Katrina and Tanya talking and giggling and in front of them there was bread, cheese, some nuts, and some grapes. And a glass with water near Katrina, and Tanya had a tank of cold ale. Katrina saw them and waved her hand at the two cousins, they made their way to the table, Roran kissed Katrina on the check and shake hands with Tanya, Eragon did also. "How do you feel honey?" asked Roran to Katrina, "I'm fine now that you are here," she and Roran smiled at each other. They started to talk but it wasn't very long until a messenger approaches them, "Sir Eragon, may I have a word with you?" he asked him, he accepted and left the table, "Yes?" said Eragon; "Lady Nasuada asked if you could go over to her pavilion." He waited for Eragon to reply, "Tell her please that I will get there in a moment, what is your name by the way?" The messenger smiled and said, "My name is Douglass, sir." Eragon smiled, "Very well, then thank you Douglass, you may leave." He returned to the table and excused himself and left for Nasuada's pavilion.

When he arrived he noticed that it had been redecorated after Saphira had got in to talk to him when he was over with the dwarves. She sat by her desk studying some papers, when she noticed him she stood up and went to shake hands with him, "thank you for coming Eragon, have a seat," she said while she went back to her desk. "So, " she said, "the reason why I call for you is to tell you that tonight over dinner king Orrin and I are to discuss a new information there might be, and is your duty and privilege to be there." He nod, "yes I'll be there." She smiled, "Very well then I guess you are dismissed."

* * *

It was late night and Eragon had just arrived to king Orrin pavilion, like Nasuada's it was a crimson color but it had some golden lines, there was a large oak table with at least ten chairs, king Orrin was at the table head and to his left his advisor, to his right Nasauda wearing a deep green dress with an a cut neck, she had hair pull back by net of pearls, next to her was Tanya wearing a soft red tight dress, and the dwarf ambassador, and across the table there was Arya wearing her usual leather. King Orrin saw him and stood up to greet him, "Ah, good you came Shadeslayer, here have a seat," he indicated the one contrary to him. After they were all introduce, king Orrin called a servant and notify him to give out their repast. After they were all served, it was Nasuada the on who spoke, "Let all be well met, I'm afraid that the reason why we are here is hardly a social one," she made a pause,

"The real reason for our meeting is to discuss certain matters. One is the reason of Galbatorix prolong absence in his capital, now that lady Tanya is here we cut out of any informant there. Nonetheless she can still provide us with vital information." Arya looked at her but her face remained expressionless, king Orrin continued speaking, "Galbatorix is doing such moves that are hardly predictable, like sending his rider to Belatona instead of keeping him in the palace, and the possible existence of a heir tot the throne." He made a pause to accentuate his words. Tanya then spoke, "Aye, king Orrin is right there might be an heir and I have the feeling that the red rider knows about her. When I was at the palace, I'm sure he spend time with her, but I don't were due to the reason that I hardly saw them."

Arya spoke in her musical voice, "When can say if for sure the girl is his daughter, we need to get _in _the palace to say for sure, though I doubt that once in we will have no luck telling who she is." When she finished a messenger came running into the pavilion, "Your gentlemen and ladies," he said with a small bow, "Our sentinel says that the soldiers of the empire are marching out of the city at this moment, they are coming to attack us!" they got into their feet, "Eragon, Arya go get ready. Tanya please gives word to our magicians to meet me at our camp front. Arya when you are ready meet me at my pavilion I'll have something to ask you for. Now go!" yelled Nasuada and got out of the tent Eragon looked at Orrin shouting instructions likewise.

_Eragon!_ Yelled Saphira through their mental link.

_What's wrong Saphira?_

_The soldiers are not attacking the Varden; rather they wish to speak with their leader!_

_Pray how can you tell Saphira?_

_They are farmers and traders I can see it on their faces, they bore us no harm. Plus Murtagh and Thorn left the city our ago. _"But it doesn't make sense! Wait!" he screamed at Arya, "What?" she asked. "I just talked to Saphira; she says that they are not real soldiers!" Arya looked at him with a puzzle face, he raised a hand before she could speak, "Neither Murtagh nor Thorn are in the city. Saphira says that they left some hours ago. I know it doesn't make sense, but we must tell Nasuada!" she told him yes and together they went running to the camp front, they arrived there in ten minutes, Nasuada was shouting orders, she was in her light armor and mounting a gray bay. "My lady wait!" yelled Eragon as he approached her. "Pray Eragon why" she answered a bit irritable. "Neither Murtagh nor Thorn are in between them! Saphira says that they left a while ago," Nasuada looked puzzle. "Very well lets see what those people want."

They waited for them to cover a small distance, a man on his early fifties spoke for them, "I speak for my people and myself when I say that we bore the Varden no ill will," he raised his hands in a surrender way, "We are no train warriors, but a mere community, the red rider has murder our governor," There were aye sounds coming from them, "Continue you story," order Nasuada.

The man took a deep breath, "After it he left and we all turn on the soldiers may joined us, but others preferred to die in vain." He looked at them with pleading eyes, "We can't believe your story for sure," said Nasuada, "Not until we inspect your mind, are you willingly surrendering the town? Or is this another truck of the foul beast Galbatorix?" he lowered his head, and then looked her at the eyes, "We speak the truth, go on! Search my mind I got nothing to hide. I was once a train soldier but I left the service because I do not love the empire and it had taken all of my wits to remain hidden." King Orrin spoke, "And you did well, one of our magicians will search your mind. Now how will?" he asked. "I will," said Angela emerging form the crowd. "It will much safety if I'm the one doing it," she said with such authority that Orrin agree.

Eragon! Yelled Saphira through their mental link.

What's wrong Saphira?

The soldiers are not attacking the Varden; rather they wish to speak with their leader!

Pray how can you tell Saphira?

They are farmers and traders I can see it on their faces, they bore us no harm. Plus Murtagh and Thorn left the city our ago. "But it doesn't make sense! Wait!" he screamed at Arya, "What?" she asked. "I just talked to Saphira; she says that they are not real soldiers!" Arya looked at him with a puzzle face, he raised a hand before she could speak, "Neither Murtagh nor Thorn are in the city. Saphira says that they left some hours ago. I know it doesn't make sense, but we must tell Nasuada!" she told him yes and together they went running to the camp front, they arrived there in ten minutes, Nasuada was shouting orders, she was in her light armor and mounting a gray bay. "My lady wait!" yelled Eragon as he approached her. "Pray Eragon why" she answered a bit irritable. "Neither Murtagh nor Thorn are in between them! Saphira says that they left a while ago," Nasuada looked puzzle. "Very well lets see what those people want."

They waited for them to cover a small distance, a man on his early fifties spoke for them, "I speak for my people and myself when I say that we bore the Varden no ill will," he raised his hands in a surrender way, "We are no train warriors, but a mere community, the red rider has murder our governor," There were aye sounds coming from them, "Continue you story," order Nasuada.

The man took a deep breath, "After it he left and we all turn on the soldiers may joined us, but others preferred to die in vain." He looked at them with pleading eyes, "We can't believe your story for sure," said Nasuada, "Not until we inspect your mind, are you willingly surrendering the town? Or is this another truck of the foul beast Galbatorix?" he lowered his head, and then looked her at the eyes, "We speak the truth, go on! Search my mind I got nothing to hide. I was once a train soldier but I left the service because I do not love the empire and it had taken all of my wits to remain hidden." King Orrin spoke, "And you did well, one of our magicians will search your mind. Now how will?" he asked. "I will," said Angela emerging form the crowd. "It will much safety if I'm the one doing it," she said with such authority that Orrin agre

When Angela had finished and declare him trustworthy they all went into the city and scout it for any magician or Galbatorix ally, inside the main building Nasuada spoke to all but primary to Arya, "Oh great Arya, you have suffer so much in your life, but I assure that you did it for a good reason," she said looking at Eragon, "But I need of you one more favor, and one more dangerous." She made a pause, the aura of the place suddenly grew tense, "Will you go to Uru'Baen and inform us from there?" Arya looked at her, "I promise lady Nigthstalker that I will go there and inform you," she answered in the ancient language and then in human tongue, "I will go with her!" announced Angela, "It's a dangerous place and she alone would not be able to take all of the soldiers if needed to." Eragon discovered he had stop breathing and quickly took long deep breath unconsciously calling all the attention. "But it is too dangerous!" he yelled, Angela stopped him, "That is why I'm going! Arya is a trained warrior, and a very good one but she will need a sidekick. And I'm the best option I am not afraid." Orrin looked at them, "Very well, stop the fighting now, Arya, Angel name all that you will need. When is it that you leave?" Angela step infront and started to tell him, Eragon looked at Arya, she was looking at him with a very angry face. "We leave tonight," she declared turn around left.


End file.
